


Need You Now

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Brett, Alpha James, Alpha Trevor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Anna, Beta Jakob, Beta Joe, Beta Lindsey, Consensual, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Aleks, Omega Asher, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Asher and Aleks go into heat at the same time. At the warehouse...Let's just say that James, Brett and Trevor are in for a big surprise when they get to work





	1. You Wake the Animal in Me

Brett, James and Trevor get to work at the same time and they're just chilling out the front of the warehouse, messing around and being all annoying with each other.

Brett's just turned around from mouthing off to one of them when he opens the door and goes inside, James following right behind him. He only gets one step in when it hits him. It's like a fucking tidal wave of pheromones, and he can feel James start to tense up as he smells it too.

In an instant, Brett has shoved James against the wall _hard_ and he's right at his throat, fangs already out, eyes black, snarling. James is no different, he's roaring and his eyes are black too, baring his teeth and clawing at Brett's arm to try and get out from under his grip. Trevor is sort of sitting there like _what the fuck is happening right now?!_

"Brett, what the f-", Trevor starts, but he's only halfway through his sentence when the scent reaches him as well, and Brett can see his eyes darken too, his upper lip curling as he begins growling low in his throat.

James is able to make the most of Brett's distraction and shove him off, pushing him right into Trevor. While they're fighting each other, James darts through the doorway and into the main warehouse. As soon as Brett realizes James is gone, he's sprinting straight in there as well, with Trevor right on his heels. The pheromones are even more intense in the main room and it only takes Brett about a second to figure out why it's worse than usual.

Asher is curled up on the couch, clutching at his stomach and making desperate little noises as he tries to rut against the cushions, but it's no use, he needs an Alpha. Aleks is in no better shape, over the other side of the warehouse, lying in a pile of old costumes, tears in his eyes as he continues to grind against anything that's within reach. They've both gone into heat at the same time, and the warring pheromones will be making it feel even more intense than usual.

James has nearly reached Aleks already, and as Brett stalks over to Asher, he knows that Trevor's behind him. Asher can smell Brett and he's already reaching out for him, Brett taking his hand and stroking him gently to calm him down. 

But then he can sense Trevor getting closer and he curves over Asher protectively as he turns to snarl at him. Trevor stops then, but doesn't back off, growling back. Brett just stands up to his full size, putting himself between Asher and Trevor, the growl in his throat so deep that it sounds like rolling thunder. Asher moans behind him, the Alpha pheromones fighting for dominance making him even more aroused. He's trying to palm himself to get some relief but it's not helping. 

Trevor is larger than Brett, but Brett is undoubtedly stronger, especially with his Omega in heat right next to him. Even in his current state Trevor can tell that there's no way he's getting past Brett, so he starts prowling over towards where James is already hovering over Aleks, running his thumb over his cheek to dry his tears and soothe his pitiful little whimpers.

While all of this is happening, Lindsey, Anna, Joe and Jakob are pressed against the back wall. It’s a lot safer for Betas to just stay out of the way when Alphas start acting on instinct, and they certainly don’t want to be the one to get between an Alpha and their mate.

James snarls at Trevor as soon as he comes closer. Trevor's bigger than him and just as strong, so he stands a much better chance against James. The situation gets even more tense as Trevor slowly keeps creeping closer.

Joe doesn't want anyone to get hurt, so he slowly goes over to Trevor, trying to reason with him, "Trev! Hey! Snap out of it, buddy!"

Trevor whirls on him, eyes still black as pitch and fangs sharp, leaping towards him. Joe stumbles backwards, and falls on his ass. Just as Trevor goes to claw at him, he hears a noise and looks up. Lindsey comes in out of nowhere and slaps him hard across the face, “Cut that shit out, Trevor! Alpha or not, you don’t hurt your friends!”

They both watch as he shakes his head, blinking rapidly, and his eyes and teeth finally return to normal. He's really shocked and embarrassed, and keeps apologising to them as he helps Joe up.

Now that there's no competition, James and Brett are back to normal as well, completely focused on helping out their mates, nuzzling close to their scent glands to lay gentle little kisses and bites on them that have them whining and arching into the touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even as a Beta, I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Lindsey would still be a protective momma who wouldn't let any of her friends get hurt, so she got her chance to be a little bit of a badass haha
> 
> From here, we move on to the sexy part ;D


	2. You Make Me Weak

Brett sits down on the couch and pulls Asher into his lap so he’s straddling him. And Asher is already _wrecked_ , shaking with need, his arms wrapped around Brett’s neck like he’s holding on for dear life. Brett just lays a feather light trail of kisses up his neck, feeling rather than hearing the way his mate gasps against his shoulder at the contact to his over sensitized skin.

Brett strips them both off, but the process takes ages because Asher needs skin contact at all times and whines when Brett stops touching him even for a second. Brett just sits back and takes a moment to savour it all, the sight of his Omega laid bare in front of him, the small, needy noises that Asher can’t help but make as Brett ghosts his fingers over his chest, thumbing gently at his nipples.

Leaning forward to scent his Omega, Brett inhales a deep lungful of pheromones, and it feels like his body comes alive, surging with energy. It courses through his veins like electricity, vibrant and stimulating, and he’s suddenly made very aware of how hard he is, the beginning of his knot already starting to form.

Asher can feel Brett’s arousal pressed against him, hard and leaking, and he flushes, not able to deny how much he wants to be filled. Hoping to coerce his Alpha into action, Asher rolls his hips, grinding down on Brett’s cock until he earns a deep growl in return. The way Asher looks right now is honestly sinful, and Brett can’t hold back any longer, strong hands gripping at Asher’s waist as he lifts him slightly, positioning himself at his entrance.

Finally, Brett is pushing into the slick heat, and Asher’s head drops to his neck with a frantic whine, pressing his nose against Brett’s scent gland to try and experience as much of him as he possibly can. Asher is too far gone to do anything on his own, so Brett’s arms wrap around his waist and he lifts him gently, thrusting up into him until he’s sobbing and clutching at him needily. His head is still buried in Brett’s neck and he just keeps wailing “ _My Alpha_ ” over and over again, like a mantra, as if he’s completely forgotten how to say anything else.

Brett feels the fire spread throughout his body, fuelled by the hot, sweaty skin that he’s gratefully pressed against. He holds his mate close as his knot pushes into him, biting down hard into Asher’s scent gland and tasting blood as he comes deep inside him. Asher keens as he comes all over Brett’s chest, slumping against him bonelessly as soon as he’s spent.

Brett just holds him close as the afterglow rolls over both of them, crooning sweet little praises in his ear and stroking his hair, licking at the bite to clean and heal it. Asher is still sniffling weakly near his ear when his knot finally goes down, and Brett pulls out to hold him curled up against his chest as he dozes, the exhaustion finally overtaking his body.


	3. That's What Friends Are For

As soon as Trevor is under control, Aleks is reaching for James, clumsily trying to pull his shirt over his head with trembling fingers. James just chuckles, pulling him into a soft kiss. When he pulls away to get his clothes off, Aleks makes a desperate little whimper and grabs at him, determined to stop him from leaving. James chortles again at how needy his mate gets when he’s in heat, grabbing his outstretched hands and placing a gentle kiss on each.

It takes him a while, but he’s eventually able to get all of their clothes off, and the feeling of Aleks’ bare skin against his own makes him growl hungrily. James is able to get Aleks on all fours and his fingers ghost down the length of his spine as he moves behind him, making him shiver. The scent of slick and arousal is already thick in the air and he presses two fingers inside Aleks, pushing deeper to brush against his prostate, and Aleks’ head drops with a long moan, arms and legs shaking.

When he looks up, he locks eyes with Trevor for a second before the other Alpha flinches and looks away. A bubble of aggression rises in his chest, suddenly feeling territorial again. Aleks is _his_ mate, _his_ Omega. But he forces himself to push the feeling away. It’s not Trevor’s fault, he’s an unmated Alpha in the same space as two Omegas in heat. He looks fucking miserable as he tries to shift his focus back to his computer and away from the pheromones still swirling around the room, and it makes James feel a stab of sympathy for the boy.

Suddenly getting an idea, he leans down to whisper something in Aleks’ ear. The Omega immediately moans, nodding his head vigorously. Still slowly pistoning his fingers in and out of Aleks’ hole, James calls Trevor to come over. Trevor starts for a second, looking over at him warily before deciding to just go.

As Trevor draws nearer, James takes his fingers out and pulls Aleks to him so Aleks’ back is flush with his chest, both kneeling in the soft pile of old clothes. James’ mouth is right next to Aleks’ neck, and he grins up at Trevor mischievously as he presses a kiss to the feverishly hot skin of Aleks’ mating mark, drawing a quiet gasp from him.

“Aleks is mine, Trevor. Nobody will ever knot him but me…”, James murmurs and Trevor looks away, his shoulders slumping dejectedly.

“That being said, you can have his mouth, if he wants you”, James continues, watching as Trevor’s head snaps up again and his pupils visibly dilate.

“What do you say, honey? You want Trevor to fuck your pretty little mouth while you’re stuffed full of my cock?”, James breathes, tracing the shell of Aleks’ ear with his lips.

Aleks shudders at his words, moaning desperately at the very thought, “Yesyes.. P-please Trev-vor… I want you too!” 

Aleks’ back is still pressed against James chest, and he lifts him easily, positioning himself and pushing into the tight heat of Aleks’ body. Aleks whines loudly, melting back into James’ embrace as he rides him, and his hands quickly find themselves on Trevor’s pants, palming his erection through the thin layer of cloth. Trevor groans appreciatively, stripping off in an instant and pressing his cock back into Alek’s needy grasp, allowing him to work his length with his fingers. 

When Aleks meets his eyes, he moves forward to press the tip of his cock to Aleks’ parted lips. His dick is already slick with pre-cum and he slides into Aleks’ hot mouth with a wet noise that makes his cock throb. He resists the urge to shove his cock deep into Aleks’ throat, instead letting Aleks go at his own pace. 

Aleks runs his tongue over the slit before using the flat of his tongue to lick the underside of Trevor’s cock, focusing on the sensitive area right beneath the head. Trevor throws his head back with a deep bellow, his hands lightly carding through Aleks’ hair. James is still thrusting deep into Aleks, and he smirks at Trevor’s reaction. His dick is well acquainted with Aleks’ mouth, so he knows exactly how amazing Trevor is feeling right now.

Curious, James gives a particularly hard thrust, jolting Aleks upwards slightly and making him choke on Trevor’s cock as it slides further into his throat. Trevor makes a strangled noise at the sensation and glances down to check that Aleks is alright, but the look he sees in Aleks’ eyes just about makes his heart stop beating. Aleks is staring up at him hungrily, mouth still full of his cock and dark eyes pleading.

A silent agreement passes between them and Trevor’s hands grip tighter in Aleks’ hair as he shoves his cock deeper down his throat. Every thrust triggers Aleks’ gag reflex and he chokes, tears pooling in his eyes and leaking down his face, but as he looks up at Trevor, his dark eyes scream one thing only, “ _Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop_.”

James is pounding into him faster now, his cock swelling and hitting Aleks’ prostate, and Aleks moans low in his throat. The vibrations travel along Trevor’s cock and his hips stutter for a second as he grunts, pushing deeper again. They’re all so close now, and it only take a few more seconds of the frantic rhythm to push them over the edge.

James ploughs upwards one last time, his knot popping past Aleks’ rim and locking them together as he bites into his scent gland, his cock pulsing as he fills his Omega up with hot cum. Trevor is less than a second behind him, shoving his cock deep into Aleks’ throat as he comes in twitching pulses. Aleks tries to swallow it all, but there’s too much to keep up with, and cum is soon gushing from his mouth and dribbling down his chin.

Breathing through his nose so he doesn’t pass out, Aleks revels in the feeling of being filled with cum from two separate angles, almost feeling like their cocks are so deep inside him that they could somehow meet in the middle. That thought alone is what tips him over the edge, and his whines and moans are muffled by Trevor’s cock still in his mouth as he comes all over himself, mixing with Trevor’s cum that has already spilled down to his chest.

After a few more seconds of luxuriating in the tight heat of Aleks’ mouth, Trevor pulls out slowly. Aleks coughs when his raw throat is unobstructed once again, panting heavily and suddenly feeling exhausted. His head falls back to rest against James’ neck as he looks up at Trevor through hooded lashes. 

Trevor has to suck in a sharp breath at how gorgeous he looks wrapped in James’ arms, flushed and thoroughly fucked out, with a satisfied light in his bleary eyes. Trevor’s cock gives a half-hearted twitch, as if trying to get hard again already.

James is making a contented rumbling sound, low in his throat, as he nuzzles into Aleks’ scent gland, carefully licking the bite to heal it. James buries his nose in Aleks’ hair and takes a deep whiff of his scent, mixed with James’ own scent and a bit of Trevor’s as well. He sighs contentedly, softly pressing his cheek against Aleks’ and gazing up at Trevor with a look in his eyes that guarantees him that this won’t be the last time they all do this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
